


This is Interesting

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Sousuke, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Rin, Teasing, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Sousuke enters his and Rin’s dorm and sees his boyfriend sleeping peacefully he just couldn’t help himself.





	This is Interesting

Sousuke bit his lower lip as he entered the dark dorm room he shared with Rin to see his boyfriend curled on top of his sheets. He padded his way over to the bedside and gently sat next to his roommate’s head. He placed his hand on Rin’s head and softly stroked the strands of his hair and smiled at his love as his eyes roamed his body out of reflex. The black tank top was loose around his well-toned torso and sweatpants hung low on his hips just enough to see the waistband of his boxers. 

“Shit.” Sousuke swore to himself as he couldn’t help, but run his fingertips down the exposed skin and froze when Rin let out a quiet groan body arching up into the soft touch and he shifted his hips to show a slight bulge forming. 

“Well, well.” Sousuke grinned at the reaction to his ever so light touch. “This is interesting Rin.” 

Sousuke regretfully stood up from the bedside to search his drawers and grinned when he pulled out two silk ties he had for special occasions. This counted to him as one while he moved back to sit beside Rin once again. 

He ever so gently pulled Rin’s wrists up over his head and tied them together with the first tie, which he then bound to the metal rods that formed the headboard. He used the second tie to softly tie around Rin’s eyes having liked the reaction he got when Rin didn’t know who was touching him during his slumber. 

He felt himself get hard at the sight of Rin bound and blindfolded below him on the bottom bunk. He unbuttoned his top and settled himself over Rin’s waist, straddling him. Sousuke slip his hands under the black tank top, roaming over the muscles that he had wanted to touch so many times during swim practice. 

He grinned to himself when Rin arched upwards when Sousuke’s fingers brushed over the other’s nipples; he pinched the nipples this time gaining a gasp from Rin’s mouth. Sousuke leaned down unable to hold back anymore and captured Rin’s lips like he had many times in the past. His right hand moved down Rin’s stomach and down past the waistband of Rin’s sweatpants to rub his palm over the semi-hard length that was hidden beneath the thin fabrics of the boxers. 

Sousuke smiled internally as he felt Rin stiffen and move against the tie holding his wrists over his head and make muffled noises against Sousuke’s lips signaling he had woken up. Sousuke wasn’t sure he wanted to take the ties off just yet; he did love watching Rin writhe below him in pleasure.

Sousuke pulled his lips back from Rin’s and watched amused as he struggled against the ties while Sousuke’s right hand moved slowly up and down Rin’s clothed length. 

“W-why ah, why are you?” Rin gasped out, trying to hold back his groans at behind touched as Sousuke’s left hand toyed with Rin’s nipple. 

Sousuke leaned back down and licked up the length of Rin’s neck, flicking his tongue against Rin’s ear pleased at the shudder he got in response. He nosed down to the juncture between Rin’s collarbone and neck and bit down harshly listening to Rin’s strangled gasp before he smoothed over the bite mark with his tongue. 

“Ah!” Rin gasped again when Sousuke’s right hand cupped Rin’s length, rubbing his thumb over the head through the fabric. Sousuke removed his hand from Rin’s crotch and used both his hands to push up the black tank top. He leaned down and took Rin’s right nipple between his teeth, teasing it while Rin subconsciously arched up into Sousuke’s mouth. 

“P-Please!” Rin begged, wiggled like he was trying to grind against the body on top of him. Sousuke pressed his hips against Rin’s to hold him in place while his mouth kept assaulting Rin’s nipples, when he moved back he was happy to see they were both hard and red, bite marks appearing on his pec’s. Sousuke smoothly pulled off Rin’s sweatpants, throwing them in a random direction and traced the outline of Rin’s straining cock. 

“Nggghh, please.” Rin gasped out and Sousuke leaned down to Rin’s ear and gently bit the earlobe, hands splayed on Rin’s chest. 

“Mmm, why should I Rin?” Sousuke asked, his voice heavy with lust. 

“Sousuke, please?” Rin pleaded showing his lover that he knew it was him the whole time.

“Why should I Rin?” Sousuke questioned, making his point by rubbing his right hand down Rin’s cock harsher than before. 

“Ngh!” Rin bit his lip at the contact with his sharp teeth. “Why can’t I see you or move?”

“I bound and blindfolded you Rin, I just couldn’t help myself when you reacted to my gentle touches before.” Sousuke whispered in Rin’s ear seeing Goosebumps over Rin’s skin. 

“What?” Rin swallowed hard. 

“I just couldn’t hold myself back any longer seeing you spread out like that, do you want me to keep going?” Sousuke asked as he mouthed at the skin of Rin’s neck.

“…Fuck, yes.” Rin breathed out sounding annoyed; Sousuke smiled and removed the tie acting as a blindfold. Rin blinked a few times and blushed seeing Sousuke so close to his face, shirt unbuttoned and a tent in his pants. 

“I’m not going to untie your wrists.” Sousuke decided getting a glare from his lover. 

“Then why un-blindfold me?” Rin tilted his head to the side.

“Because I want to see your whole face when I thrust into you over and over and over again. When you scream my name when I make you come.” Sousuke whispered huskily in Rin’s ear and he chuckled when he saw Rin’s whole face turned red at the words. 

“S-Sousuke!” Rin squeaked. 

“Exactly.” Sousuke chuckled as he flicked at his love’s nipples once more watching as Rin squirmed under the sensations. Sousuke lifted himself up off of Rin so he could settled between his boyfriend’s legs and he easily tugged Rin’s boxers down an off so the other’s cock sprung free and slapped against his toned stomach.

“Sousuke!” Rin arched up off the bed as the other leaned down and sucked the tip of Rin’s cock into his mouth with just the right amount of suction. Rin’s legs hitched up Sousuke’s side and his hips started to thrust upwards as Sousuke allowed Rin to set the pace of the blow job, sucking and twisting his tongue around his boyfriend’s length. 

“You taste so good Rin.” Sousuke purred as he flicked his tongue over the pearl of pre-cum that was slowly building up from the slit of Rin’s cock, Rin blushed brightly at the sight of Sousuke swallowing his pre-cum. 

“Sousuke!” Rin’s mouth dropped in an O shape when a slick finger breached him; he hadn’t even noticed Sousuke grabbing the lube. All thoughts fell from his mind when Sousuke’s finger brushed over his prostate and his cock jerked as his vision faded for a moment. 

“You’re going to be so tight on my cock baby.” Sousuke mouthed at Rin’s inner thigh as he added a second finger and started to stretch his lover. Rin spread his legs wider as he pushed down on Sousuke’s fingers that were only bringing him pleasure that made his head spin and cock throb with need. Sousuke’s breath was hot against his length and made his twitch with the urge to burry back into Sousuke’s warm, wet mouth but when Sousuke’s third finger pushed in Rin saw stars. 

“You look so damn good like this, riding my fingers so eager to get something bigger into you.” Sousuke crooned into Rin’s ear as he slowly withdrew his fingers to stroke himself a few times as he lined himself up at Rin’s entrance. 

“Come on Sousuke, don’t make me wait any longer.” Rin strained against the tied around his wrists as he leaned up to kiss Sousuke. Sousuke returned the kiss as he pushed himself into Rin’s hole that was just swallowing down every inch of him, his mouth swallowing the sounds Rin was making. Sousuke kept their lips pressed together in their kiss until he bottomed out deep inside of Rin’s tight, scalding channel. 

“Rin, baby how do you feel?” Sousuke stroked his boyfriend’s hair soothingly. 

“Damnit it Sousuke.” Rin panted half-heartedly, eyes hazy and lips parted to show his sharp teeth. 

“You’re so hot and tight around me, just like I thought you would be.” Sousuke mouthed down Rin’s neck, leaving small marks on his way before he licked across Rin’s collarbone. 

“Sousuke, please just move.” Rin crossed his legs around Sousuke’s back, digging his heels into the small of Sousuke’s back in an impatient gesture.

“So impatient baby.” Sousuke laughed but he placed his hands on either side of Rin’s head and snapped his hips forward, driving himself deeper into his boyfriend. Rin let out a long groan as his head pressed back into the pillow below his head and rocked against Sousuke who set up a steady pace in and out of Rin’s hot body. Their dorm room was filled with the sounds of gasps, groans and skin slapping together obscenely.

“Sousuke, fuck!” Rin managed to get out the moment before Sousuke wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s shaft and Rin’s world exploded with a loud cry as he arched up underneath Sousuke’s body. 

“You’re so damn perfect Rin, fuck!” Sousuke swore as he ground his cock deep into Rin’s clenching hole and his eyes rolled up into his head as he spilled inside of Rin who whined at the feeling and dug his heels deeper into Sousuke’s back. 

“Sousuke, I love you.” Rin breathed out and Sousuke peppered his face with soft kisses as Sousuke untied the tie from Rin’s wrists and Rin dragged Sousuke into his arms to kiss him passionately.

“I love you too.” Sousuke breathed between kisses.


End file.
